Un pequeño encuentro con alguien especial
by Aist MoonSun
Summary: One-shots Twistem: Aveces una persona fría y vengativa encuentra un amor, pero... podra acceptarlo y sentirlo? O.o Te gusta la Foto Ka? :)
1. Primer encuentro: Casualidad

**Bueno, se Q' me mataras Ka, pero este no es un fic cursi y meloso. (Creo **¬¬) Eso no es lo mio. ****

**Me gusta molestar a la gente saben, pregúntenle eso a Majo la Super pan (la encontraran aquí en Fanfiction). Porque yo siempre la molesto con alguien especial. :P**

**Pero bueno... Vamos con el fic de Twistem!**

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, la famosa Karem, o Ka, como le decían sus amigas, muchas personas creen Q' ella es mala, espantosa y vengativa, aunque la verdad, era Q' era muy, muy vengativa. Algo parecida a tal personita, Q' hace tiempo se unió al mal para cobrar venganza contra cierto Shane.<p>

Pero bueno, como estaba diciendo antes... Ahí estaba, Karem, sentanda en lo alto de un árbol, la capucha puesta, ocultándole toda la cara. Estaba pensando en sus venganzas pasadas, especialmente la Q' le hizo a Pilar y Billy. Miro a su babosa Versátil, quien estaba senatda en su hombro derecho, pensativa.

De repente se oyó una Meca bestia a la distancia, causando que Ka se levantara y se escondiera detrás de varias plantas gruesas y unos árboles. Miro al conductor y rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero... Porque? Le resto importancia y miro de nuevo al chico quien conducía la Meca.

–Al fin. Tiempo libre, ya me estaba estrésando con todo los mandados Q' Blakk me manda a hacer.- Dijo el rubio bajando de la Meca, mirando a su alrededor. Loki chillo en aprobación.

–Twist!- grito el Dr. Blakk desde el comunicador, logrando sobresaltar al chico.

–si Doctor Blakk?- pregunto el chico inclinándose en un árbol, la cual de encontraba en frente de Ka. La chica de quedo mirando al rubio, mientras hablaba con Blakk.

–señor, acabo de llegar.- murmullo Twist algo molesto.

Ka soltó una risilla al ver la reacción de Twist, pero el chico había oído tal risa.

–me tengo Q' ir Doctor Blakk.- esas fueron la ultimas palabras de la conversación entre Aprendiz y Mentor.

Twist había oído la risa, pero no sabia de donde había venido. El rubio se recostó en un árbol, y cerró los ojos por un momento, respiro profundo, se relajo. No Blakk, no Shane, no había nada Q' lo podia molestar, o si?

Ka miro a su babosa Versatil por un momento Y la babosa ahora se veia como una granada.

–vaya, vaya, pense Q' no te iba a volver a ver.- dijo el rubio saltando de un arbol para parar enfrente de Ka, quien se habia sobresaltado.

–dejame adivinar. Ese de ahi es Loki.- dijo la chica como si nada, pero por adentro, se sentia nerviosa. Twist asintio y llamo a Loki para Q' viniera, la babosa hizo caso y vino con su lanzador.

–Q' haces aqui Karem?- pregunto. Karem no dijo nada. –mira, quitate la capucha porfavor.- dijo cruzandose de brazos. –me hace sentir incomodo.- agrego.

Claro, Q' Karem no se lo quitaria, pero apreto los puños con fuerza y se la quito, pero no se lo hubiese hecho a cualquiera, pero raramente lo hizo porque el rubio se lo pidió.

–feliz?

–si, mucho.- respondio el chico con una sonrisa.

Karem no sabia el porque Twist habia decedido mostrar su cara, o sea, el se hubiera quedado ahi como si nada, pero Porque lo hizo? Porque quizo Twist volver a ver a Karem?

–ahora vete Rubio. No tengo tiempo para charlar.- dijo decidida la chica desviando la mirada.

–awwww... Vamos, nos acabamos de ver y ya te quieres ir?- dijo Twist algo decepcionado. Karem fruncio el seño y un pequeño rubor se formo en sus mejillas. El rubio levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos enfrente de Ka.

La chica sintio como el sonrojo crecia en sus mejillas, ardiendo como fuego.

–s-si. Me tengo Q' ir, c-como dije antes, no t-tengo tiempo para ch-charlar.- dijo mirando al suelo, ya no queria ver a Twist a la cara pues sentía como aceleraba su corazón, como ardia sus mejillas, y el tartamudeo.

Twist se acerco a un poco a Karem, haciendo Q' el sonrojo de la chica creciera.

–vamos Karem...- la chica no dijo nada ni se movio. El rubio la tomo de la muñeca. –sigueme. Te quiero enseñar algo.- el empezo a jalar gentilmente la muñeca de la oji chocolate y la guio hasta unos arboles.

En todo el tiempo, Ka estaba un estado de shock, no se podia mover ni hablar, todo empezó con la cercanía del rubio. Cuando se recupero, vio Q' Twist la levaba algun lugar.

–dejame sola Rubio!- dijo Karem jalando su muñeca. Twist la miro.

–Q' tengo nombre! Si?!- exclamo Twist. Karem gruñó y jalo su muñeca de nuevo, logrando soltarse del agarre de Twist, viendo como la ventaja estaba a su lado, Karem le dio un bofetada al rubio en el cachete.

–ow! para Q' fue eso?!- pregunto el chico sobando su mejilla derecha, la cual se encontraba roJa

-eso fue por lleverme a no se donde.- exclamo la chica con enojo. Twist sonrio la cual confundio a la chiCa.

–_Twist_!- grito Blakk. Twist se estremeció con susto.

–si señor.

_–regresa aqui en este instante. Te necesito para una mision!_- grito de nuevo. Todo ese tiempo, Karem estaba cruzada de brazos mientras Q' su babosa "granada" bostezaba de aburrimiento.

–voy para haya.- y colgo. Twist miro a Karem a los ojos, haciendo Q' ella se sonrojara y rapidamente desviara la mirada. el rubio hizo lo mismo.

–adios Karem. Fue bueno verte de nuevo.- dijo.

-I-igualemte.- respondio Ka. El rubio vio como Ka bajo la guardia por un momento y le beso la mejilla.

–hasta luego.- y subio a su meca.

Cuando Karem sintio la cercania del rubio, se quedo quieta y sentio un ardor en sus mejilas, pero cuando sintio los labios de Twist sobre su mejilla derecha, dejando un pequeño beso, su corazon se acelero, sus mejillas ardieron aun mas y el sonrojo crecio. vio como el rubio se iba con una ultima mirada antes de partir.

La babosa "granada" volvio a su estado normal y trato de sacar a su Lanzador del shock.

Karem abrio y cerró los ojos en confusion, y puso una mano sobre la mejilla derecha. Pero oyo chillidos y vio Q' eran sus babosas.

-Q'?!- pregunto la oji chocolate. Sus babosas le dieron una mirada picara y Ka se sonrojo.

-dejenme- dijo Ka mirando hacia el frente todavia sonrojada.

Camino hacia su meca, subio y se puso la capucha de nuevo. Pero cuando regresaba a su casa. No pudo evitar pensar en cierto rubio. Quizas una persona fria Q' odia las cosas melosas y curis pueda enamorarse. Pero costara admitirlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esta cortito, creo. Espero Q' les haya gustadO. XD<strong>

**~Elixie**


	2. Segundo encuentro: Una pequeña pelea

**Ya estoy Primero Básico! O.o Así Q' eso significa más trabajo, mas tareas y menos tiempo para escribir. :( Pero tratare de escribir aquí en el iPod en el cole. (Por si no me cachan). Lol**

**Y no he olvidado ninguno de mi otros fics, el problema es Q' tengo tantas ideas pero poco tiempo para escribir.**

**Karem, espero Q' te guste la foto de Twist Q' encontré. ****Tengo otro ahí guardado. :)**

* * *

><p>Karem había salido de nuevo, riendo un poco cuando encerró a Pilar con Billy en esa pequeña cueva. Ambos estaban enojados con ella pero no sabía Q' le esperaba.<p>

Su babosa versátil se convirtió, está vez, en una Electroshock, ella miraba por todos lados pues notaba a su lanzador un tanto desconcertada.

–porque lo hizo? No es posible Q' el esta...- pensó Ka sacudiendo la cabeza. –no. E-eso es imposible-

–vaya, vaya. Si no es la famosa Karem...- dijo una voz familiar.

La ojichocolate tenia la capucha puesta pues le ocultaba la cara. Ella sabia Q' no era Twist.

-Billy, Billy. Como te está yendo con Pily eh? Disfrutaron el momento ahí dentro? Jeje- dijo con una sonrisa.

Billy frunció el seño y se tronó los dedos.

–Billy? Q' vas a hacer?- pregunto Ka viendo la reacción de Billy.

–Tu Q' crees Karem?- dijo Billy apretando los puños.

* * *

><p>En la Guarida de Blakk...<p>

Twist estaba entrenando afuera con Loki y sus demás malvadas. Cuando oyó unos guardias hablar.

–Esto va ser bueno mano.- dijo un guardia a otro.

–Al final Billy resulto ser un buen trabajador. Aunque enamorado con esa chica Pilar, sigue siendo malo. Pero admitiéndolo, Karem si da un poco de miedo. - dijo.

Twist casi botó su lanzadora cundo lanzo a Loki.

–Q' acaban de decir? De Karem y Billy?–pregunto Twist a los guardias.

–están en la caverna Alta Cueva. Los dos están por pelear...- empezó a decir el guardia pero no termino pues el rubio había salido corriendo del lugar.

–Q' raro. Q' tan importante es esa chica para Twist...?

* * *

><p>Con Karem y Billy...<p>

–oye Billy. Solo era una broma. N-no tienes Q' tomártelo enserio...- empezó a decir Ka.

–me las pagaras...

–oye. Yo solo lo hice para hacerte feliz y a Pili también. No te gusta verla feliz y eso?- dijo Ka retrocediendo a un árbol pues Billy la estaba empezando a acorralar.

–claro Q' si... Pero no Q' le digas eso a TODA BAJOTERRA MALDITA!- grito furioso. (Perdonáme por la palabra Ka .-.) El canche (Billy es canche, Twist es rubio. ⌐.⌐) levanto un puño preparando para pegarle a Karem.

La chica ojichocolate no sabía si pelear o huir. -un chico se convierte en cobarde si le pega a una chica- pensó Karem.

Ka era muy buena en combate mano a mano, pero era peligrosa en ese concepto, su pelea era brusca. La gente con quien peleaba siempre salían bien heridas, algunas hasta terminaban en el hospital.

-Te lo advierto Billy. No me puedes gan...-fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la panza.

Billy la había pegado fuertemente, dejando un gran dolor en la chica.

-eres un total cobarde Billy!- grito Twist, salió corriendo de los árboles y le disparo una Fósforo malvada al chanche para cegarlo por un momento.

-T-Twist? Q-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Ka aun en dolor. El rubio no le pudo contestar pues el canche le había pegado en la cara y después pegándole a Karem en el cachete.

-Tú lo pediste Billy!- dijo Ka dándole un fuerte golpe a Billy en la cara. Después dándole una patada de lado en la panza.

Twist se sobo la cara donde le habían pegado. Se acerco al canche, empujándolo a la pared después volteándose a ver a Karem, agarrándole de la muñeca gentilmente, llevándola hacia los arboles mientras Q' Billy se quedaba un poco mareado, sin saber donde ambos habían ido.

Karem sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo la chica mareada sin notar a donde la estaba llevando Twist.

-Te encuentras bien Karem? Karem?- dijo el rubio, preocupado por ella. Ka aun no reaccionaba, sus manos temblaban con adrenalina pero estaban muy pálidas, eso le estaba pasando pues hacia un buen tiempo Q' no peleaba así.

El rubio se empezó a preocupar más, agarro las manos de la chica, empezando a sobarlas gentilmente.

–Karem. Karem. Oye, estas bien?- dijo el rubio tratando de recuperar a Ka.

La babosa "Electroshock" también trataba de hacer Q' su lanzador se recupera.

–Qué? T-Twist?- dijo Ka después de un buen rato de estar en un estado de paralización. El rubio la abrazo fuertemente, aliviado de verla bien.

Karem todavía tenía la capucha pues y no se le había caído, pero sintió como sus mejillas ardían, su corazón latiendo como loco, no sabía Q' hacer, solo se quedo ahí congelada por la cercanía del rubio.

–M-me sueltas… r-rubio?- pregunto Ka nerviosamente. Twist abrió los ojos al notar Q' la estaba abrazando por un largo tiempo. Se separo de Karem y fingió toser para Q' el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro.

–Lo siento.- dijo simplemente. –te encuentras bien?

–Totalmente rubio. Ahora me tengo Q' ir.- dijo la ojichocolate fríamente, aunque se podía notar lo nerviosa Q' estaba.

–Por qué?

–Como había dicho antes. Jamás tengo tiempo para hablar o algo. Siempre estoy ocupada.- dijo otra vez fríamente, aunque por alguna razón no le gustaba hablarle así Twist.

Twist notaba el nerviosismo de la chica. Con una sonrisa, acorralo la chica entre sus brazos para Q' ella no saliera, le iba a besar de nuevo el cachete, aunque un poco más cerca de la boca.

Karem intento salir cuando Twist había hecho eso, sintió como el rubor crecía en sus cachete pero era ocultado por su capucha, vio como el rubio se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa picara, cuando escucho Q' el comunicador del rubio sonaba.

Twist se acerco al oído de la chica.

–te salvo la campana.- dijo en un susurro, causando Q' el corazón de la chica casi saliera de su pecho, sintió Q' su rostro ardía como fuego, no eran solo los cachetes esta vez.

Twist solamente le beso suavemente la oreja, causando Q' Karem casi soltara un gemido. Y después se fue sin ninguna advertencia, regresando a los cuarteles de Blakk.

Karem sintió como el besaba su oreja suavemente, mordió el labio inferior para contener el gemido Q' iba a salir de su garganta. Ella seguía sonrojada, sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de ese asunto y empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Pero de nuevo, a medio camino, empezó a recordarse del rubio, como su cercanía la afectaba mas.

–Pero me queda ese asunto con el maldito de Billy…- dijo.

Ni Twist ni Karem sabían que alguien los había visto, había visto todo entre ellos dos…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola todo el mundo! Jaja! Twistem! Que divertido es hacerlas! Tengo que pensar bien lo que hare. Cortito como siempre! :)<strong>

**Karem, no se Q' va ser tu reacción pero apuesto que estas totalmente sonrojada y tu corazón late como loco. . **

**Oigan, a ustedes les gusta la canción de "Hey Brother" de Avicii? **

**Cuidense! Los quiero mucho! Un saludo a Karem, Crix, Pili, Dark y Ale! **

**Elixie!**


End file.
